Jurassic Park
by skywalker1
Summary: Zelda characters in Jurassic Park! Will they survive? Starring all your favorites, and I promise, King Zora.
1. Default Chapter

Jurassic Park By skywalker Disclaimer: I don't own my own life okay? Let alone JP and Zelda, if I owned them I'd change this insane world! I will prove justice Nataku! Oops.getting a little carried away.  
  
A/N: This is a little gory, so watch your step, oh and I forgot to mention, a little G/I romance here, not a lot, but some. This is PG 13 for violence, not romance!  
  
Link crouched down, sweat dripping from his forehead. It was a hundred and seventeen degrees outside. He was working patiently with a paintbrush, exposing a small jawbone, no larger than Navi. The bone must have belonged to a baby velociraptor, the way it was structured, if Link was lucky, he might even find the rest of it, the first baby raptor bones ever found- "Hey Link!" Link looked up, blinking. He was crouched on the sand just outside the spirit temple. Besides the temple and its surroundings, Link could see nothing but desert. The area in which he was digging was rumored by the elders of Hyrule to be haunted, that unusual bones could be found there. Link was part of a team of people hired to solve this mystery. "Hey Link!" He stood, a lean teenager of nineteen. He saw Nabooru waving at him over by where their camp was set up. "Visitor!" she yelled, pointing towards the entrance. Link saw a man on a horse, escorted by five others. He waved to Link, who walked over to greet him. "Hi, I'm Link." They shook hands, "You look familiar, have I seen you before?" "I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, working as a lawyer for some extra money, masks don't pay well anymore." "Ah, heh.well, come on inside the tipi." "Tipi?" "The best way to live out here, the wind is terrible. Here, have a beer." Link tossed the man a can. He caught it and replied, "Thanks, so how long have you been here?" "Sixty seven cases." HMS looked surprised. "Oh, sorry, we measure time here in beer. You get bored out here so long you make up weird customs." Nabooru walked in, followed by her colleague Impa. Link was amused to see the HPS staring at them. Nabooru was wearing the usual showy Gerudo attire, a darkly tanned woman of 27. Her hair was pulled back in a flaming ponytail. Impa was in cutoff jeans and a leather version of her body armor, she was a year older than Nabooru, with silvery short hair and shiekah eye makeup. "Nabooru and Impa keep the team going; they're very good at what they do." "What's that?" "Nab is a botanist, but Impa is a mathematician and works as a cook." They went inside and sat down on the carpet. The salesman started in immediately. "Well, let me get right to the point, the guard company is getting worried about the activities of Princess Zelda." Link rolled his eyes, annoyed with the name. "She hasn't been kidnapped again has she?" Impa looked worried, "I hope she's okay." she said nervously. The salesman shook his head. "No, its not that, it's just that she's been very mysterious lately, we wanted to know what you know about her. She funds you for the digs right?" Link nodded. "Yeah, thirty thousand rupees a year, for about two years. I don't know much about the princess personally, but everyone here seems to get the feeling she's a dinosaur fanatic. Comes down a lot to check on us, see if we've found anything spectacular. She's really eccentric about it too, like rich people are." The salesman nodded. "Yes, but she has been hoarding amber lately, all there is. We'd like to know why." Nabooru cleared her throat. "Well, we got a call from Darunia about all this, he wanted to get us to help him with building an amber mine on the other side of Death Mountain, large amounts of the stuff there, said he was getting lots of moola for it." Link continued for her. "Darunia also wanted a paper on dinosaur eating habits; I did it, sent it. I don't know what he did with it though. He mentioned genetics." "Genetics? That could have solved our little mystery." "How?" "Zelda bought an island, supercomputers, all kinds of equipment for bioengineering, she's a dino fan, you wrote that paper.I think you three should come with me." "Where are we going?" "To the island, for an inspection. Darunia will be coming too, we're going to have a talk with some of the technicians and tour the place." "When?" "Next week, starting this Saturday. I can offer you fifty thousand rupees." Nabooru jumped up. "Fifty thousand?! That'd support finishing off this dig! I'm for it!" Link stood up. "Alright, I'll do it, Impa?" "Okay." The salesman got up and gave Link a card. "Its settled then, meet at Gerudo Valley at noon tomorrow, Zelda's helicopter will pick you up." "Okay, just one question." "Yes?" "What's a helicopter?"  
  
Link, Impa and Nabooru stood at the entrance to Gerudo valley, looking up towards the Hylian sky. A helicopter was approaching; wind was generated about them, sand blowing everywhere. They said nothing when it landed, just climbed aboard. Each of them shook Zelda's gloved hand, said hello to Darunia, who was sitting with the last person Link would expect going, Saria. "Saria! What are you doing here?" "I'm trying to see what this is all about. Zelda said it would be interesting." Zelda laughed regally, "I merely thought I should get a child's point of view, Saria was a perfect choice." Saria frowned playfully. "A child you say? I'm as much a sage as you are princess! Just in a child's body." Zelda smiled as if she knew something the others did not, "We'll see." Link took a seat between Darunia and Saria. Impa and Nabooru sat across from Zelda. Nabooru inquired, "So, princess, what's all this I hear about an island?" Zelda looked surprised, "Has that Happy Sales fool been talking to you?" "He came by a few days ago; he was the one who invited us along." "I wanted him to invite you though, not tell some story of me being a villain and buying genetic engineering material." Nabooru laughed halfheartedly. "That part was quite amusing actually, I mean, you're about as sinister as Saria." "I'm glad you think so. Anyway, about my island, it's a theme park." Saria clapped her hands. "Really?! I love theme parks! You mean like Disneyland?" "Well. a version of it. Actually, I was trying to keep it a sort of secret from the world until it opens. This park is unlike any other you will ever see."  
  
The helicopter landed on a jungle like island, hidden by a light mist. Link thought if anything it looked cool, all the hero could wonder was what was there. He stepped out of the helicopter onto the platform and gazed at the trees surrounding the area, barred off by a large fence. Impa tapped his shoulder, her cello-like voice sounding in his ear. "I think the princess has been hiding a lot more than this island." She was right; two jeeps drove up to the platform containing Ganondorf and Mido. Zelda motioned for them to get in, after she did so herself. Impa flexed her shiekah muscles protectively, "Princess, why are we riding with the enemy?" Zelda laughed, "They're not the enemy Impa! I hired them for this project. My goodness, even after I dismissed you as a nanny you still worry about me!" Impa shifted nervously in her seat, staring at the back of Ganon's head as they drove away from the platform. The Jeeps arrived ten minutes later at the bottom of a hill; Zelda led the group up the hill. The first thing Link saw was a giant foot, much like that of an elephant, only about the size of an elephant itself. He gasped, and looked up. He was looking at a live brachiosaurus. "My God," Nabooru whispered, staring at the long graceful neck overlooking the world. "My God." The dinosaur was one in a herd of about twelve, dotting the grassy plain. Impa was speechless, as she gazed upon the animal, she felt a sort of peacefulness, a connection to it. She just wanted to reach out and touch it, this animal, so secure, so unlike her. Darunia smiled broadly, the money from this park would buy enough rocks to fill Dogondo's Cavern!  
  
He hoped to God the island was safe.  
  
Zelda ushered them back to the cars, "Now then, I've scheduled you all a tour of all the facilities and the park itself, I'll meet you for dinner. Now, if you'll follow the happy mask salesman, he'll." The group followed the salesman to the nearest buildings, a crudely painted sign read: "Welcome to Jurassic Park." 


	2. th tour begins

Jurassic Park By skywalker  
  
A/N: okay guys, a little note, this is not going to follow the JP story exactly, in fact its going to be very different, and I had that planned from the start! ^__^ the paragraphs will be easier to read this time; I'm just swamped with schoolwork right now so I'm at a loss for sanity! By the way, G/I stands for Ganondorf/Impa. LOL, man I love being weird.  
  
Link flopped onto the bed in his room; it felt nice to be able to relax for a while from all of Zelda's lectures. He had been subjected to an extremely boring presentation in her lab, she conducted it herself. He smiled, remembering how she hopped around the halls describing everything as if she was the expert and not the boss of the real ones. The information had been useful, but it would have been nice if Zelda could have not repeated the same concept for an hour. He glanced at the clock on the wall, noon. Zelda had said something about resting for two hours before the tour began. She had led everyone to their rooms, and most of them had gone to sleep. He could hear Darunia next door, his thunderous snores going through the walls. Link's room had a skylight in it, but with interesting metal bars on it, kind of prison like. He heard the door open, it was Saria. "Nice place, huh?" He laughed, "It's interesting." "Those ferns by the pool outside." "What about them?" "Nabooru says they're poisonous." Link laughed again, sitting up. "Figures, these people live only to imitate the past, regardless of the consequences." "They seem to have planned ahead a bit, did you see those fences?" "You mean the ones that practically wrap around the place? Yeah. Impa's been observing the entire area, taking it all in." "How do you know?" "Look out the tempered glass window." Saria walked up to the window and saw Impa walking around on a path, looking thoughtfully at the buildings and at the pool. Saria gave a small chuckle. Link stood up. "What?" "That is so like her, to want to know everything about the world around her, even if she has to be alone to do it." "Yeah, in a few hours she'll be giving us theories on the place, I'll bet she lasted the longest during that lecture." "What lecture?" "The one you slept through."  
  
Impa watched the control buildings curiously. She wanted to see what this island was like, to explore every inch of it. Maybe it was sheikah instinct, she didn't know. Impa had always been looked upon with an incredulous eye when she would tell someone exactly what she thought, which is why she was usually so silent. She would say: "wow, look at those hills, don't you want to just run through them?" Then the other person would look at her strangely and say: "Impa, you desperately need a life." She sighed, wishing someone would someday understand her.  
  
Zelda's high heels clicked down the main hall, the mask salesman trotting along behind her. "The tour is due to start in about a half an hour." He said. "Good, then they're right on schedule." "Who?" "I invited a few more friends along." The salesman stopped in his tracks. "Princess, the island might not be safe!" "I'm trying to prove to you that it is! I won't let you shut me down." "I will if anyone gets hurt." "They won't, trust me."  
  
Princess Ruto could see her colleague was upset, arguing with a red faced man in the hall. Ruto and Malon had been invited along for the trip, and as Link was there, they wouldn't miss it for the world. They had been escorted in by Darunia, now awake from his short nap. The group was now assembled in the main hall, including a few others. Ruto didn't remember most of them, besides Link and Zelda. She saw a little green haired kid, a woman who reminded her of Xena, and was surprised to see her dad standing behind Ganondorf, stealing pieces of beef jerky out of his pocket. "Malon, Ruto! It's great to have you here!" said Zelda, breaking off from her verbal fight. "Hey Zel, thanks for inviting us along!" replied Malon, rushing over to Zelda. Zelda hugged them both, and introduced them. "Malon, Ruto, this is Saria." Zelda began, Saria smiled sweetly. "You know Link and King Zora." Link gave a small wave, King Zora kept eating. "This is Mido; he's working as an engineer here." Mido frowned. "I'm sure you know Ganon, he took over the world several times! He's a lawyer now, figures, all villains are! He's also Jurassic Park's game warden." (No offense meant to lawyers!) Ganon let out a suave smirk. "Darunia, the other lawyer, and my amber source." Darunia gave them both bone crushing hugs. "Ooh! My spine." whimpered Ruto. Malon just rubbed her arm. Zelda continued. "Impa, mathematician and excellent gourmet cook, I know she'll have many questions." Ganondorf watched the shiekah curiously as she greeted the girls with a small, yet cautious bow. "The Happy Mask Salesman, the lawyer who wants to shut me down." The mask salesman nodded curtly. Zelda laughed good-naturedly, "Well, enough introductions, lets start your tour!" Mido, Ganondorf, and King Zora followed Zelda out of the hall to the control room as the salesman led the others outside to two custom-made cars. Ruto and Malon argued. "I want to go with Link!" "No! I get to go! He saved me from a fish!" "Well, I'm not a fish myself!" "Ooh.low low." Link cut in, "That's okay girls, you know I'd ride with you both, but Nabooru, Impa and Saria had dibs on my car, looks like you're with Mr. Happy over there." He pointed to the salesman. The girls stared at him. "Awww." groaned Ruto as she watched Link climb in the other car. "Yeah, really, we could have sat next to him too!" Malon whined, stepping into their car with Ruto and the salesman. In the other car, Link sat in the front, with the girls in back. "This should be interesting, I want to see some more of these people's insanity." He said. Impa spoke quietly, "This park can't work, its impossible." "How?" asked Saria. "Or are you saying that out of disbelief?" "Its defying everything. something's going to go wrong I just know it."she replied. Nabooru laughed, "Oh quit being such a pessimist, this'll be fun." The cars began to move, going along a rollercoaster like track of a road. After about five minutes, a monotone voice came on the speakers, sounding very much like Dampe. "Welcome to the Jurassic Park tour, today we will explore the world of the dinosaurs. Carnivores, herbivores, etcetera. Our first attraction is the dilophosaurus, this spitting creature is very vicious and enjoys killing our trainers, ha ha, just kidding. If you look to either left or right you might see it." Ruto pressed her nose to the window curiously. Through the glass she saw a funny looking dinosaur that looked like an overgrown lizard with a fan on its neck. It hissed at her, and then charged the fence. Ruto heard a loud zapping noise, but saw nothing as the car moved on. Malon whimpered next to her, looking out the back. "Oh! The poor thing! It got zapped!"  
I think Malon is going to change her mind next time.  
  
Sorry this is still kinda intro guys! If I get more reviews I'll write faster I promise! 


End file.
